Cerulean Dilemma!
'Cerulean Dilemma! '''is the sixth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story begins with Scott and Jill sitting in the Cerulean Pokemon center. Nurse Joy: Will the trainer with the Bulbasaur and the Remoraid please come to the front. Your Pokemon are fully healed! Jill: That's you! Scott walks over to Nurse Joy and her Chansey, where he finds his PokeBalls on a rack, with Bulbasaur sitting on. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Scott: *Laughs* Hey Bulbasaur! Nurse Joy: Are you here to challenge the Cerulean Gym Leader? Scott: I sure am! Nurse Joy: That's nice! You're the third trainer today that came to challenge it. Scott: Cool! Nurse Joy: Be sure to tell me if you win or not! Chansey: Chansey! Scott: I will! Jill: So are you finally ready? Scott: Oh yeah! Let's do this! Scott and Jill leave the Poke Center and enter the Cerulean Gym. Scott: Hello? I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader! Voice: Then you've come to the right place! Scott turns around, seeing a tall, orange-haired women. Scott: Are you the Gym Leader? Voice: That's right! I'm Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader! Scott: I'm Scott and this is my main Pokemon, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Saur! Misty: Should we start the battle? Scott: Sure! Misty: Follow me! Scott follows the red-haired girl onto an aquarium. Referee: This will be a two-on-two battle and it will be over once each Pokemon of one side is unable to fight. This battle will start now! Misty: Go, Goldeen! The second Misty utters the command, a big fish-like Pokemon hops out of the water and into the air. Scott: Wow, Goldeen! Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokemon. Goldeen is a strong swimmer, and is capable of swimming nonstop up fast streams at a steady speed of five knots. Scott: My Pokemon is... Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur hops onto the arena and whips his vines into the air. Jill: Be careful, Scott! Make sure Bulbasaur doesn't fall into the water, they can't swim very well! Scott: Okay! Misty: Goldeen, use Water Gun! Goldeen opens its mouth and shoots galons of water towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Dodge it Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur uses his vines as a spring and jumps away from the water. Scott: Use, Razor Leaf!! Razor-sharp leaves shoot out from under Bulbasaur's bulb and fly into Goldeen. Misty: A little leaves aren't gonna stop my Goldeen! Goldeen: Goldeen, Goldeen! Misty: Goldeen, use Supersonic! Goldeen opens its mouth, and a bunch of transparent rays shoot from of its mouth towards Bulbasaur, and make it confused. Scott: No! Bulbasaur: Bulbaaaa, Bulbasaaaur! Bulbasaur begins to hobble around, and falls into the water and begins sinking. Jill: Quick! Return it to its ball! Scott: Bulbasaur, return for now! Bulbasaur gets sucked into the ball with a beam of red light. Misty: Ha! Scott: What do I do now? All i have left is my Remoraid but I haven't ever used it in battle and I don't know what moves it has. Jill: Use Remoraid! Use Remoraid! Scott: Okay, then! Go Remoraid! Scott holds out Remoraid's Pokeball and realeses it. Misty: Wow! It's a Remoraid from the Johto region! Neat! Scott: Since Goldeen can use Water Gun, Remoraid might be able to also! Use Water Gun! Remoraid opens its mouth and shoots water at Goldeen. Scott: Yes! Misty: Dodge it, Goldeen! Goldeen begins to swim underwater, however the water hits the fish Pokemon before it had time to flee. Goldeen floats to the top, upside down. Referee: Goldeen is unable to battle, Remoraid wins. Misty: Return, Goldeen! Scott: Haha, Yeah! One down, one to go! Misty: My next Pokemon won't be so easy. Go, Starmie! Misty throws a Pokeball high into the air and a purple star-like Pokemon pops out. Scott: Who's that Pokemon? Dexter, Do your thing! Pokedex: Starmie, The Mysterious Pokemon, and the evolve form of Staryu. Starmie has a red core on the center of its body, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky. Scott: Cool! Misty: Use Water Gun! Scott: Dodge! Remoraid shoots under the water like a bullet and dodges the water. Scott: Remoraid is FAST! Misty: Not fast enough. Use Rapid Spin! Starmie begins spinning faster and faster and becomes a blur. It shoots towards Remoraid and hits it with great force. Scott: No! Remoraid! Remoraid floats to the top, unconcious. Referee: Remoraid is unable to battle. Starmie is the winner. Misty: I guess its a tie. One loss each. Jill: Bulbasaur is fine now, he should be cured from his Confusion! Scott: Right! Go Bulbasaur! Bubasaur flies out of its Pokeball. Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulbasaur! Scott: Use Vine Whip! Bulbasaur extends long vines from its bulb and whips the opponent several times. Misty: Just because Water is weak against Grass, It doesn't mean your Bulbasaur will win. Scott: We'll see! Misty: Starmie, use Swift! Starmie stands still and several yellow stars shoot out of the gem on the center of its body. Scott: Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur fires several sharp leaves at the stars, but the stars break through them and hit Bulbsaur. Bulbasaur lays on the arena, motionless. Referee: Bulbasaur is unable to battle, that means the winner is Starmie, which means- Scott; Wait! I know he still has energy in him! Bulbasaur: Buuuuul. Bul, Bul. Scott: I know you can still fight! Bulbasaur, this is our first Gym battle! Get up and prove to me that your the best Pokemon out there! I know you can do it! Bulbasaur slowly begins to stand up. Misty: Impossible! Scott: Alright Bulbasaur! Misty: Hmm! Finish it off with a Rapid Spin attack! Jill: Oh No! Scott: What do we do? What do we do? Starmie begins to spin faster and faster. Scott: I know! Starmie rockets towards Bulbasaur, even faster than before. Scott: Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and catch Starmie! Jill and Misty: What!!!?? Starmie aproaches Bulbasaur but Bulbasaur's vine grab the spinning Pokemon. Scott: Throw it! Bulbasaur throws the Pokemon as hard as it can, and the Pokemon hits the wall, followed by a bunch of dust clouds. Misty: No! Starmie falls out of the dust and hits the ground, unconcious. Misty: No! Jill and Scott: Yes!! Scott: You did it Bulbasaur, You did it! Scott runs towards Bulbasaur and picks it up. Referee: Starmie is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner, which means Scott, the challenger, wins! Scott: Yay!! Misty: Well, you are better then I expected! Scott: Thanks! Misty: Since you have beaten me, I must award you the Cerulean Gym ''Cascade Badge! Misty hands Scott a blue, raindrop-shaped badge. Scott: Hurray! I got the Cascade Badge! Jill: Congratulations, Scott! Scott: Thanks so much! Misty: What a great battle strategy! I'll think twice next time I use Rapid Spin. How did you think to use that? Scott: I saw it on TV once! Jill: Of course you did *laughs* Scott: So, where is the next Gym? Jill: You just beat your first Gym and you're already wondering where the next one is? Scott: Of course! I'm much more anxious to beat all the Gyms now that Bulbasaur has proven to me just how good he is! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Jill: Well, Okay! Let's just go to the Poke Center first and heal up your Pokemon! Scott: I'm so excited! Category:Episodes